1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe-cleaning device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for cleaning pump outlets.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional pipe cleaning assembly located next to a pump outlet. As shown in FIG. 1, the pump transports exhaust gases 100 into a pipe 102. The exhaust gases then leave pipe 102 and enter a wet scrubber water tank 104. As the exhaust gases flow through pipe 102, they deposit a layer of high molecular compound or unwanted material 106. Eventually, if the unwanted material 106 is allowed to accumulate long enough, the pipe 102 may be blocked. Therefore, it is necessary to schedule manual cleanings of pipe 102, at regular intervals, so that pipe blockage will not cause too much pressure to build up in the pipe 102. Such a buildup of excessive pressure can endanger operation or trip the machine. In general, the pipe 102 has an end cap 108 for preventing leakage of poisonous gases. To prevent chlorine or other by-products of semiconductor manufacturing from leaking out from the pipe 102 while the pipe 102 is cleaned, the machine has to be stopped. The dirt deposits on the sidewalls of the pipe 102 are normally removed by manually pushing a rod down the pipe. However, this cleaning method is unable to clean up the pipe thoroughly. Furthermore, it may be necessary to flush the blocking material with water as well.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a device that can be operated manually and is able to clean the pipe thoroughly without having to stop the machine.